


Something Nice

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joe escapes for the second time, Mike does something nice for Debra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For the "dinner and dancing" prompt on my June bingo card

When she got back to the motel, Debra was exhausted. Spending time on the phone with the FBI brass trying to explain that yes, Joe Carroll had escaped from prison on her watch and that yes, he'd managed to kill his lawyer before being caught up to and escaping from agents in her charge, was in no way her idea of a good time and all she wanted to do was to crawl under the shower and into bed and forget this godforsaken day had ever happened. 

It was all she could think about when she got to her room and pushed open the door, but her attention was quickly diverted when the door caught against a piece of folded up paper that someone had pushed underneath. Frowning she leaned down and picked it up, her face clearing when she recognised the handwriting, actually smiling when she read said writing. 

"My room when you get in?"

It wasn't signed but then it didn't need to be. With one last look at her bed, Debra went out the way she'd come in, heading down the corridor, back past the lift and to a door that she knew very well. Knocking twice she heard him moving around, heard him cross to the door and when he opened it, he looked fresher than he had any right to after the day they'd both had. 

"I didn't think you'd come," he told her and she shrugged with one shoulder.  

"I almost didn't." If he was upset by her honesty, he didn't look it, just smiled. 

"Well I'm glad you did," he said as he stepped back to let her in. Debra took off her jacket, making to throw it on the chair and that was when she saw the table.

There were two bottles of beer open on either side, a small collection of Chinese take out containers between them. There were plates - paper, pilfered from the room they'd been using as a commissary in the prison - and he'd even taken some of the take out napkins, twisted them into the top of the beer bottles for an almost floral effect.

She turned to him, amazed that he'd gone to all this effort and his expression was a cross between proud and embarrassed. 

"I thought we both needed something nice after today," he told her and she grinned, slipping her arms around his waist. She wasn't used to being taken care of like this, and each time it happened, it surprised her how much she liked it. 

"You spoil me," she heard herself saying, surprised at herself for admitting it. She was even more surprised when Mike pulled back, looking down at her with a supremely satisfied grin. 

"Nah," he said, reaching for his iPhone and pressing a few buttons, saying as he did, "This is spoiling you." 

As the music began to play - something smooth and old and romantic - he tossed the phone onto the bed, returning his arms around Debra's waist. "Care to dance?" he asked but he didn't wait for a reply before he began to sway to the music, leaving Debra  no choice but to move with him. 

Not that there was any actual choice to make, because he was right - they both needed this escape, this few minutes where there was no jail, no jailbreak and no Joe Carroll, where there was just them. 

Debra relaxed into his arms and let herself enjoy every minute. 


End file.
